Nocte Perpetua
by skacore
Summary: De dia o de noche, los recuerdos de un pasado vuelven a tu mente, intentaras cobrar venganza por la sangre que corrio ese tragico dia... Intentaras recobrar tu pasado y tu vida misma... Crossover Final Fantasi XIII Versus
1. ¿Que haces ahi?

WOLVI!

Este fic se me ocurrió hace poco cuando quise probar un muy buen crossover :P

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Death Note y Final Fantasy no son míos! (por ahora ;)

**-X-**

"Era de noche, llovía, lo único que se podía ver en lo alto, era la luna en su etapa completa..."

Watari caminaba por un barrio de Winchester, Inglaterra, cerca del pequeño orfanato que fundó años atrás.

En una mano llevaba consigo una bolsa con pan y una botella de agua fresca, y en la otra, un paraguas abierto.

Hacía mucho frio aquella noche, Watari acelero el paso para llegar hasta su hogar.

Paso por al lado de un callejón y de repente sintió un frio metal en su hombro, se dio vuelta y vio a un niño con una enorme espada, la cual estaba apoyada al lado de su cabeza.

Watari paró en seco para mirar al niño... Tendria unos 12 años. En la piel que tenia al descubierto, se veían muchos moretones, rasguños y lastimaduras, su pálida cara estaba un poco sucia con tierra, al igual que su ropa.

El niño levanto la vista y afirmo su agarre sobre el arma.

-Da...Dame la bolsa...-

-...-Watari se agacho y le entrego la bolsa con comida al niño-estas solo?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-no es de su incumbencia-el pequeño lo miro, sus ojos mostraban odio, sino hubiera estado lloviendo, se podría ver una lagrima en los ojos del anciano. El niño tomo la bolsa y la arrojo hacia un callejón.

-tu hicisiste eso?-le señalo, haciendo alusión a la espada-motor que el pequeño tenía en los brazos

-si, por qué?-

-eres un niño listo...-menciono Watari, se acerco al pequeño para cubrirlo con su paraguas-cómo te llamas?-

-yo?...solo dígame Noctis-Watari noto que el pequeño se sentía un poco mas cómodo con el

-hablas Latín?-

-Mi p...alguien me enseño-se corto Noctis, sin dejar de mirar extrañado al anciano

-vives solo?-era de vital importancia saber eso

-¿A que viene todo esto? -

-Nada, solo te preguntaba…-

-Hable- Noctis levanto de nuevo su espada

-tengo un orfanato, quiero que vivas allí. Accede, por favor-necesitaba que Noctis fuese con él, o no sobreviviría más tiempo a la intemperie.

-puedo confiar en usted?-

-sí, creo que puedes confiar en mí, además, no creo que te guste vivir aquí-

-Ja, usted es un gran observador de lo obvio-

-puedes venir conmigo y si ves que el lugar es de tu agrado, puedes quedarte-Watari retomo marcha hacia su destino, sin mirar atrás, luego de un rato, sintió pasos detrás de el...Lo había logrado. Espero a que el niño se acercara mas a el y lo cubrió con el paraguas.

Llegaron a un terreno encerrado por rejas, Noctis miro la gran puerta mientras Watari la abría, luego de entrar subieron por el sendero de piedra que llevaba directamente a la entrada del lugar.

-Te llevare al baño para que tomas una ducha, te pasare a dejar otra muda de ropa y las toallas están allí, sígueme-el pequeño asintió

Por el camino Watari se cruzo con un chico pelirrojo, que llevaba colgando de su cuello una PsP, parecía ser más grande que el chico nuevo.

-hola Watari!-saludo el chico sonriente-tenemos otro compañero?-

-así es, Matt te voy a pedir que lo lleves a las duchas, mientras que yo le consigo ropa-

-si!...Hola, yo soy Matt, tu eres…?-

-Noctis-

-bien, Noct, sígueme-empezaron a caminar hacia las duchas

**Nocti's Pov:**

Seguí a ese tal Matt por todo el lugar, hasta que encontré una puerta diferente a las demás

-Aquí son las duchas, creo que Watari ya te dijo donde están las toallas, bien, nos vemos al rato!-Matt me dio la ropa y se fue corriendo, yo por mi parte entre a las duchas. Eran grandes y para mi suerte, individuales, busque la toalla y me metí a bañarme

Es realmente tétrico el hecho de que haya un espejo de cuerpo completo en la ducha, podía verme de pies a cabeza, me resultaba muy disgustarte observar las manchas que cubren mi cuerpo, todas, una al lado de la otra, oscuras y dolorosas. Comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo de cabeza, me tome el brazo y caí al suelo, me volví a mirar, estaba sangrando, con el agua intente quitarme la sangre, algo me distrajo, ¿un ruido?

-MIERDA! Por qué? Porque siempre lo mismo? La misma mierda!-alguien gritaba

-pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso…-respondió calmadamente otro chico

-si, si tienes que ver! De hecho tú tienes la puta culpa!-

-culpa?-

-no te hagas el inocente!-

-no soy culpable de lo que te está sucediendo...-

-ya cállate!-

-No lo hagas…-en ese momento se escucho un golpe, alguien cayó al suelo y alguien que se fue, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

No quise salir, no sabía quien estaba allí. Comenzó a cambiarme con la ropa que me dio Matt, un pijama blanco que me quedaba gigante.

Escuche la voz del chico pelirrojo.

-Near! Que sucedió?, no me digas que fue el otra vez?-

-aja…-

-que estúpido, ya me está dando bronca!-

-no sucede nada…me voy a dormir…-el se levanto y se fue

-estas seguro Near?-pregunto el otro chico

-si...ya déjame solo...y no le vayas a decir a Roger o a Watari...-

-pero...-

-pero nada, el tiene sus motivos para golpearme, yo tengo los míos para no acusarlo...-

-entiendo...-

Sentí que el primer chico se iba

-Matt? estas allí?-pregunte

-Noct, te estaba buscando, ya terminaste?-

-si-

-bien, sígueme, te mostrare donde duermes-

Comenzó a seguir a Matt, me llevo hasta una habitación numerada, la 210

-bien...esta será tu habitación compartida-

-compartida?-

-si, dormirás con otro chico, es para evitar los suicidios...-esto último me lo dijo en un susurro

-suicidio?-

-es común que los niños genios se suiciden, puede ser por presión, por agobio o la más normal, porque se sienten acomplejados por alguien superior, aunque también tienden a ser violetos en el último caso...-luego apretó los puños-bien, nos vemos por la mañana!-luego se fue corriendo

Ente a la habitación, las luces estaban apagadas pero algo se veia, allí había 2 camas, un gran ventanal cubierto por una cortina, muchos juguetes esparcidos por el piso, un armario, al lado de una de las camas estaba mi espada y en la otra se hallaba sentado un niño, parecía de mi edad, sostenía un trozo de carne sobre su cara, la cual estaba inflamada.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi cama, me senté y mire a mi compañero.

-Hola, Soy Noctis, creo que soy tu nuevo compañero de cuarto-

-Si, algo me dijeron… Soy Near-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- señale su mejilla

-si, es intrascendente. Sera mejor que durmamos mañana las clases comienzan a las 7:30-

Nos evaluamos mutuamente, era como mirarse a un espejo, de hecho, teníamos la misma ropa puesta. Algunas diferencias en cuanto al color de ojos y pelo, pero somos tan escalofriantemente iguales, que podría decirse que somos gemelos…

Tenemos la misma mirada asquerosa...

Luego me fui a dormir...

**Woooooo!**

Como están!  
>Me gusto muchísimo esta idea! espero que a ustedes también! :D<p>

Muchas cosas se verán dentro de poco con mucha paciencia y reviews!

¡SaYo!

-**S**ka**C**ore-


	2. Casualidad Nah

"7:00 de la mañana, el despertador esta sonando…"

-Fuck! ¡Cállate! ¡No me quiero levantar!- Golpee el despertador y este cayo al suelo, haciéndose trizas

-Idiota, el despertador- me dijo mi compañero de cuarto

-Después lo armo mama- Coherencia? Nah…

-Levántate, que tenemos que irnos a desayunar- sentí como algo golpeo mi cabeza

-No seas agresivo-

-No seas vago-

Pesadamente y, contra mi voluntad, me levante de mi cama y enfile hacia el baño, me lave la cara, los dientes y salí. Mi compañero hiso lo mismo y lo seguí hasta el comedor, por suerte la inflamación de su cara se había ido casi por completo, sabiendo que el no quería ser descubierto.

-¿Como te sientes?- el me miro de una manera escalofriante

-Bien-

-Sabes, nunca me dijiste tu apellido-

-No te interesa-

-Y tu que sabes, no lees mi cabeza-

-River, ¿contento?-

-Caelum, si y mucho- River, ¿donde escuche eso antes?

Nos sentamos en una mesa aparte, veía que Matt estaba sentado con un chico rubio, el cual nos miraba…

-¿Y a ese rubiecito que le pica?- le dije a mi compañero

-Se la agarra conmigo cuando apruebo con nota mas alta que el, no se por que-

-¿El fue el que te pego?-

-Si, pero no le digas a nadie-

-No lo hare, pero no entiendo por que lo cubres-

-Porque si tengo la culpa en realidad- Soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Cómo?- Justo toco el timbre para irnos a las aulas

-Me voy- Near se levanto y se fue, Watari se acerco

-Hola Noctis, ¿como dormiste anoche?-

-Eh… Bien, gracias-

-Te llevare a clases, aquí tienes tus horarios-

-Gracias- Chequee los horarios, química, en el salón 553 –Me voy, muchas gracias-

-De nada-

Tome mis cosas y me fui hacia clases, cada cierto espacio, aparecía un mapa del orfanato, que suerte, el lugar es realmente grande, me imagino como seria perderse aquí… Seguí caminando hasta que alguien me empujo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado!- me dijo un idiota

-¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?- era el mismo chico rubio que nos miraba en la mesa

-¡Nada! Solo me molestas-

-¿Qué yo te molesto? ¡Apenas si te conozco!-

-Eres igual a el…-

-¿Eh?- ese cabron ya se había ido, ¿pero que le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Igual a quien? ¿A Near? ¡Ja! Si ni me conoce, además yo no soy de los mas aplicados en el colegio, porque no mejor se va a cagar…

Llegue hasta el salón de química, las horas pasaban rápido para mi suerte, el timbre toco y salí, casi corriendo, hacia el patio, no recordaba como odiaba ir al colegio.

Encontré a Matt hablando, mas bien discutiendo, con el chico rubio, el cabron ese, bien merecido se lo tiene.

Me pregunto ¿esa mancha en su hombro es…?

Así que no soy el único que va a morir pronto, ¿eh?

-X-

Me fui del patio hacia la habitación, tenia que reparar ese reloj. 2 horas trabajando, pero por fin funciona, o más o menos… Near entro en la habitación

-L va a dar una videollamada, ¿vienes?-

-¿Quién es L?-

-Solo ven- Me levante y lo seguí hasta una sala en donde había una computadora con parlantes y un micrófono, muchos chicos del orfanato estaban sentados frente a la pantalla, hasta que se comenzó a escuchar a un hombre que hablaba.

Todos estaban entusiasmados por contestarle, a mi me daba igual, no le iba a hablar a una computadora. A Near parece que le hacia ilusión contestarle, pero por algo no lo hacia.

-¿Quién es el chico nuevo?- Pregunto ese tal L, seguro se refiere a mi, no hubo una respuesta rápida, así que Watari le informo

-El es Noctis Caelum, un nuevo estudiante-

-Que interesante, Watari, mas tarde quiero que hablemos en privado, ¿es posible?-

-Si claro L-

La charla continuo por 2 horas mas, ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y la verdad tenia muchísima hambre. Después de media hora, nos dejaron ir a comer… ¡QUE BIEN!

**Fin Noctis' Pov:**

Watari y L se encontraban en privado.

-¿Para que necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-Es sobre el chico nuevo, Caelum, ¿conoces a sus padres?-

-No, lo encontré solo en un callejón, ¿A que viene todo esto?-

-Veras, tuve un caso de un asesino, Rubius Caelum, me gustaría saber si Noctis es hijo de el-

-¿Un asesino?-

-Veras, el era una persona común, casado y con 2 hijos hasta que la policía recibía notificaciones de su esposa, que el era violento y le pegaba a ella y a sus hijos, hasta que un día, Rubius intento matar a su esposa y a sus hijos, ella logro escapar con un crio y lo escondió, por suerte, pero Rubius la encontró y la desmembró. Nos faltaron pruebas para condenarlo, así que esta libre. Es probable de que Noctis sea uno de sus hijos, si así fuera el caso, nos podría dar un testimonio mas concreto y quizás lo encarcelaríamos de una vez-

-¿Y el otro hijo?-

-Si Noctis fue el que logro escapar con la madre, no estaríamos seguros de que el otro nene hubiera sobrevivido, pero si su hermano salió con la madre y el se quedo en la casa, es posible que haya logrado escapar-

-¿Su esposa?-

-Katherine… No recuerdo el apellido, si me das 2 días, lo encuentro-

-Que interesante, quizás debería hacer que alguien le sacara un poco mas de información, así sabríamos si el es el chico-

-Te lo encargo-

-Bien. ¿Algo mas L?-

-Si. Mantén vigilado a Near, últimamente lo veo diferente-

-¿Diferente?-

-Si, no quiero que mi sucesor se eche a perder. Adiós-

-Adiós-

-X-

Oish! Queria poner algo interesante en este cap, así que aquí esta(¿

Un adelanto del próximo cap ^^

"_Insomnio, que horrible… ¡Esperen! ¿Near esta despierto? No, solo esta balbuceando…_

_-Padre… Por… ¿Por que?... ¡No me toques!- ¿Esta llorando?-Por favor ¡No!- ¿¡Que demonios le pasa!-¡Ahhhh!-_

_Esta situación, me parece familiar…"_

Creo que me fui al joraca XD  
>¡SaYo!<p>

-**Skacore**-


End file.
